<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After Tomorrow Comes Forever by Wind-At-Her-Heels (Countess_Eliza)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104095">After Tomorrow Comes Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Eliza/pseuds/Wind-At-Her-Heels'>Wind-At-Her-Heels (Countess_Eliza)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Corpse Bride (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Bittersweet Ending, Emily Is Alive, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Heartbreak, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, three shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:55:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Eliza/pseuds/Wind-At-Her-Heels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She was in love with him and he was promised to her sister. It was their engagement ball and Victoria danced with Victor for too long. Her sister was heartbroken and Victoria was too. It was a love that couldn't be and Victoria dared to hope.</p><p>OR: Emily is Victoria's older sister and after barely surviving an attempt on her life, Emily and Victor are put in an arranged marriage. As the wedding preparations fall underway, Victoria felt herself falling for Victor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Victor Van Dort/Emily (One Sided), Victor Van Dort/Victoria Everglot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Victor.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Most of my inspiration for this story came from a playlist I found on YouTube called "Waltzing With Your Sister's Promised" and this fic was born. This story is going to be in three different chapters because it ended up being way too long for a one-shot, then it felt weird as a two-shot. It will be updated weekly. This has kind of been my baby for the past few weeks as I've worked on it. I'm still getting to know these characters and this fandom, so I apologize for any occness.</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>To her mother, dancing was considered too passionate. Victoria could agree. But while her mother would describe the motions with a flip of her hand and curl of her lip, Victoria whispered the word with a slight smile. Everything was deemed to be too passionate for her mother. From music to reciting fairytales. Passion led to disgrace. Disgrace led to poverty and shame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Disgrace was to be avoided at all costs. Her mother told her once a day. Twice, sometimes. Through disgrace, her mother was completely miserable. Married to a man she despised. With two daughters, instead of an heir. Two daughters, useful only for marrying off to eligible bachelors with titles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victoria still didn't know most of the events surrounding her sister. One day, Emily returned home with a man at her elbow. Claiming he was the one she was going to marry. They seemed to be a rather lovely couple. But lovely couple or not, their parents would never approve of him. The weeks of begging and pleading and almost blackmail came and passed. Leaving Emily all the more determined. Determination wasn't proper for a young lady. Especially one of their high standing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After biding her family a goodnight, Victoria dressed for bed. While she was a light sleeper, with the slightest noise waking her, she heard nothing from the room next to hers. Her sister's. Victoria woke early, as always, clothed herself with the help of Hildegard. She knocked on Emily's door, expecting to hear her sister's jolly tone welcome her inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It never came. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anxiety twisting throughout her, she entered the room. Emily wasn't in bed. Nor at her window seat. What Victoria found instead was what seemed to be the aftermath of a storm. With clothes and books scattered about the room. In the center, propped up nicely against the pillow was a note. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Family, </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I've run away. Barkis and I are to be wed. I wish you could have come, but, alas, you brought that upon yourselves.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All my love, </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Emily </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shook waved over her. Emily, always so eager to please, eager to make amends, eloped? The note laid in Victoria's shaking hands. Always shaking now, it seemed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The front door burst open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victoria raced down the steps. Finding Emily, clutching at her side, bathed in a white gown, with a gasp. She took her sister's hand. Feeling how cold they were. She led her inside. Emily leaned against the walls out of fear she might fall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Emily," Victoria whispered, "What's happened to you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emily sucked in a deep breath. "Laudanum." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Laudanum? Whatever for? Emily!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the front door left open, cold swept through the room. Stinging at Victoria's cheeks and bare hands. But nothing was as painful as the look in Emily's eyes as she glanced up at her. Filled with agony and sorrow beyond measure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Emily," Victoria said, quieter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Victoria, please." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victoria, gripping Emily’s wrist and forearm, led her sister into the kitchen. Finding their cook at the oven, along with a few other members of their staff. They ceased their conversation at the entry of the two girls. Victoria helped Emily onto a chair. Wincing a little with the motion. Victoria began to drift through the cabinets. From her memories as a child, this was where the painkillers were kept. She could hear the chatter of their maids behind, asking Emily too many questions at once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hildegard tapped her shoulder. "Miss Victoria, if you don't mind my asking, what's this all about?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Truthfully, I don't know," Victoria replied, choosing her words carefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From behind, a maid gasped, jumping from her seat. Victoria spun around, finding her sister biting her lip and holding the seat with the same hand she used before to cover her side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was wearing a wedding dress, Victoria realized. The dress she recognized from the photograph of their parents' wedding. Victoria recalled her mother wearing that dress, made from fine materials, beaded with pearls. She was scowling in the photograph. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes, however, fell on what Emily was trying to hide earlier. A large patch of blood on her rib. The fabric clung to the wound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Emily?" Victoria's eyes met her sister's. Now brimmed with tears. "What happened?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He stabbed me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her tone, caked with unshed tears, shattered her heart. Victoria swept to her side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We can't fix this with laudanum. Betsy, fetch the doctor." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wound wasn't the worst part. Emily knew. Victoria knew. It didn't lessen the misery at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their parents found the doctor tending to Emily. Leaving Victoria to explain what happened. She gave her sister's hand one last squeeze before joining her parents in the doorway. Under her mother's glare, Victoria looked down at the floor, knowing fully well, her mother was going to scold her for it. To save time, she guided them to a sofa. Her father sat. Her mother stood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victoria told them everything she knew. The letter left in Emily's place. The stab wound. She couldn't bring herself to say the name of the man who caused all this. Yet it remained in the front of her mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victoria never hated anyone before. There were people she disliked. She was human, after all. But while her mother and father looked down upon others and showed off their goods, Victoria couldn't bring herself to hate anyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Barkis. He was different. He was the only person in the entire world, Victoria hated. The thought of him made her tense and flare up with fury. Like a fire burning through her. She didn't like hating him. But she couldn't like him, at all. He hurt her sister. Sweet, adoring Emily, dreaming of happy endings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her parents could definitely agree. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They refused to see Emily for days. Victoria was her only visitor. No one else could hear of this. Outside of their family, the doctor only knew of the stab wound he treated and the servants had the faintest idea. Once their parents did agree to meet with their eldest, Victoria left the room. Lingering by the door. Not to eavesdrop, she assured herself, but in case Emily needed her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mother, Father," Emily began without a tremble in her tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You look pale," their father said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Well." Emily paused. "He took everything." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victoria imagined their mother looking down upon Emily as if she were a speck on her nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean, child?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Our money. The gold. The jewels. He-he took all of it. After he stabbed me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victoria grabbed at her chest. The money. The jewels. Everything giving them the privilege of a comfortable lifestyle. All gone. Stolen by the wicked, wicked man. Victoria sank to the ground, hugging her knees to her chest. She buried her face. Almost too ashamed to look up. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Their parents did the only thing they could. Arranged a marriage for Emily. The suitor, according to Hildegard, was the young man living down the street. The Van Dort's son. Though, neither of them could catch his name. Emily was six years his senior. They were wealthy fish merchants. The phrase "Nouveau Riche" was tossed about when speaking of the Van Dorts. It was the perfect arrangement. They needed a higher social standing and the Everglots needed money. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since hearing of the marriage, Emily, already pained from the knife sent through her ribcage, spent her time in her room. Alone. She didn't leave for meals. Every time, Victoria knocked at her door, she wasn't invited inside. Emily said nothing. Once, however, she ordered her younger sister to leave. Hurt, Victoria did as she asked, heading toward the seldom-used library.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Within a few weeks, they were preparing for the engagement party. Something that made her mother's upper lip curl at the sound of. Victoria couldn't only suspect the reason for having the ball was because of Mrs. Van Dort, who seemed to like to flounce about with her wealth. She attended every celebration she was invited to. Victoria could recall the time Mrs. Van Dort tried to convince Emil to let her join her coming-out ball. It was a memory she used to giggle at with Emily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the occasion, she was allowed to wear the dress she wore for her coming-out. It was the best one she owned and Victoria was unable to fit in any of Emily’s. For the wedding, a new dress would be purchased. After all, the Everglots didn’t want anyone to know they were shillings away from the poorhouse. They needed to look their finest. Hildegard helped her into the cream taffeta with the Medici collar. Her hair was styled into a stylish array of braids coming together to form a bun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unable to contain her excitement about the gown, Victoria knocked on Emily's door. She didn't expect her to answer, nevertheless answer the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emily was adorned in her ballgown. While she was allowed to attend parties, (mostly because she was in her mid-twenties and was still unwed), this dress was new. Purchased months earlier without an occasion in mind. It was a bright shade of pink, matching her personality, with muslin flowers sewn at the edges and covered most of the sleeves. Connected to one of the sleeves was a sash, in a different shade, connecting at the hip. A train followed her, matching the cheery disposition of the rest of the gown. Emily wore a pair of gloves to match. Hair decorated with joyful little blossoms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Emily," Victoria breathed, "You look beautiful." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emily's eyes met hers, mixed with regret and pleasure. "Thank you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow, Mrs. Van Dort invited all of the nobility. At least, all of the nobility near enough to attend. Somehow, most of them arrived. Crowding the ballroom. After introductions were given, the guests broke into groups along the sides of the room. Their father found a group of colleagues, who also enjoyed hunting and guns and whatnot. Their mother was caught up in a conversation with fellow aristocratic ladies. Ones who Victoria knew her mother did not like to spend time with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without knowing what else to do, Victoria followed Emily. At a short distance, of course. She watched as Mrs. Van Dort fawned over her dress and dragged her to where her son was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor. His name was. Victoria overheard. Victor Van Dort. Tall and thin. With shaking hands and a lock of hair that wouldn't stay put. He stuttered most of his words. Awkward, yet charming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victoria couldn't look away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dancing began with Mrs. Van Dort ordering the orchestra to play. She suggested, rather harshly, to Victor, for him to ask Emily to dance. Emily accepted with a giggle. The two began a simple waltz. Victoria noticed how Victor's gaze remained at his feet. Trying to avoid tripping over Emily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you care for a dance?" a gentleman asked Victoria, offering his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was no dancer. That was Emily. But it was rude to decline, so she found herself in the center of the room, spinning away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dances passed in glimpses of beautiful gowns and aching feet. Victoria stood off to the side. Watching Emily have the time of her life with a new dance partner. Victoria smiled and looked down at the glass of wine, clutched in her grasp. At least, her sister's worries were gone for now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me," came a small voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victoria glanced up. Victor. Rubbing his elbow. Suddenly, she felt a bit shy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes?" Victoria said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't believe I've introduced myself," Victor replied, "I'm-I'm-I'm Victor. Van Dort. Victor Van Dort, yes." He glanced around the room. "I must apologize. I should've let someone introduce me. I just-Miss Everglot, your sister, was telling me all about you. I thought I should introduce myself." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, it's quite alright. I don't mind at all. I'm Victoria Everglot." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Recalling what her mother told her about introductions, Victoria shyly lifted her hand. Victor seemed confused for a moment, before bending down and pressing a brief kiss upon her knuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you care to dance, Miss Everglot?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd love to." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took his hand. Victor guided through the crowds and onto the dance floor. Leading her in a slow dance. Easy to understand once she began, taking much of the pressure away. It involved Victoria being closer to a man than she ever had in her entire life. Arching her neck up to see him. Victor stumbled over the steps, but she didn't mind. He kept her from falling. She kept him from tripping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And they talked. Polite conversation at first. Speaking of the weather and their hobbies. Victor liked to draw and study different insects. When it was her turn, Victoria didn't know what to say. Surely practicing her penmanship and reading didn't count as hobbies. Victoria glanced down, embarrassed, but Victor asked her what her favorite book was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Jane Eyre, for sure," she answered, "It's wonderful." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From there, their talks escalated. Neither of them realized more than a few dances passed. They adjusted their movements to match with the crowds’. To Victor and Victoria, they were the only ones in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wind might be interesting." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, but it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>wind</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Victoria said with a chuckle, "I think something like thoughts or intelligence would be beautiful." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor twirled her around. "Are thoughts and intelligence considered invisible?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, you can't see them." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That does make a fair point." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were nearing the edge of the dance floor now. Neither noticed until a hand reached out and pulled Victoria away. Bringing Victor with her. When they looked up, they found the hard expression of her mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Victoria," she said, sharply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victoria turned to Victor, folding her hands across her lap. "Thank you for dancing with me." Her ears slightly reddened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The pleasure was all mine, Miss Everglot." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two lingered. Meeting each other's eyes. Warmth spread throughout Victoria, beginning in her chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mother cleared her throat. Reminding the two of her appearance. Victor pointed to the dancers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd better be on my way," he said, "Excuse me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spun around on his heel. Victoria bit her lip. Her mother grabbed her wrist, leading her to the wall. She glanced around at the other guests. Noticing every hard stare her mother sent over her shoulder at her. Victoria saw her father. Drinking a glass of sherry and arguing with a well-dressed man. Finally, her mother stopped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What were you doing?" her mother questioned, through a clenched jaw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Victor and I were just dancing, that's all." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seven dances! Seven dances, Victoria." Her mother had a good stare at the ceiling before continuing. "You danced with her sister's promised for </span>
  <em>
    <span>seven </span>
  </em>
  <span>dances." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victoria's cheeks warmed. "Really? I didn't know. I'm sorry, Mother." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, what will they think? You'll end up like your sister. Disgraceful!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We got carried away in our conversation, that's all." Victoria looked down at her feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How improper. You shouldn't dance with a gentleman more than once. Twice can be acceptable, I suppose. But seven times? With your sister's betrothed, no less!”  Her mother straightened her spine. It seemed to take her much energy to speak next. "Why don't you find your sister? You two will have much to talk about. But don’t misunderstand me, child. You’re going to bed without supper tomorrow night."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Mother." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victoria turned away, scanning the crowds for Emily. Fortunately, she found her quickly. Standing with a group of giggling girls about their age. She was able to sneak in easily without anyone noticing her. Not to ruin her sister's fun, Victoria remained silent as they chatted on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, Emily," one girl said, flipping a wrist with a rather large bracelet roped around it, "You're marrying the Van Dort?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am." Her eyes wandered, landing on something. Victoria followed her stare to find Victor dancing, rather awkwardly, with an older woman who was much too short for him. "I know it's been arranged for us, but I quite like him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've heard many arranged marriages end in love," another friend, with a high, squeaky voice, stated, "I'm sure yours will be all the same." She noticed Victoria. "Oh, Emily, is this your baby sister you were just telling us about?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emily's gaze flickered back. "Yes. Victoria, this is Maeve, Susan, Rachel, and Isidora. Maeve, Susan, Rachel, Isidora, my sister, Victoria." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The introductions were informal, but something in her tone made Victoria pause before saying anything. She seemed to be cross when speaking to her. She looked up at Emily, whose face was turned away. Victoria turned back to the four other girls with a simple bob of the head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do you do?" she said in tune with the others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you'll excuse me," Emily said, "I'm going to find Victor."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victoria nodded. "Yes, of course. I'll see you soon?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked away without answering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emily always answered her questions. Whether they be silly or simple. Since she was seven years older, Victoria relied on her to answer her questions. Her parents wouldn't supply them. Even if Emily didn't know the right answer, she made one up. When Victoria reflected on the majority of her answers now, they were fairly silly. Particularly Emily’s answer as to why the grass was green, answering it because of the green fairies living in the dirt. The thought she might be stepping on tiny green fairies when she went outside scared Victoria from going on the grass at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until now. Emily didn't answer her question. Victoria had to be reading too much into this. Emily probably didn't even hear her over the loud music. Yes. Right. Emily simply just couldn't hear her. It wasn’t a question she needed to be answered. It one just, oh, one of those things, some would call it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the perfect explanation. But Victoria couldn't bring herself to fully believe it. Emily's friends began talking again. She excused herself and asked for the time from an older gentleman. Learning there was still another hour to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victoria accepted a glass from one of the waiters walking past. Though she didn't drink. Her mouth was dry. She saw Victor and Emily dancing together. Emily was beaming. When Victor looked up, Victoria’s and his eyes met and his lips turned into a small smile. Their glance drifted until he was forced to look away. Victoria's look followed him around the ballroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They make a lovely couple, don't they?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Van Dort. Adorned in a hat stacking up with high plums and feathers, fashionably worn tilted to the side. Victoria, polite as ever, smiled back at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They do," she answered, "I hope they find-" Love? No, she couldn't bring herself to say it, her mother would roll her eyes at something like that, perhaps Victor's mother was the same, "-Happiness together."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps it was her hesitation at her answer, but Mrs. Van Dort had moved on. "That's quite the dress you've got. It’s to the nines!" Mrs. Van Dort said, eyeing the gown, "How much did it cost you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Victoria’s mother was in her place, she would be simply appalled. Though Victoria remained patient. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm afraid, I can't recall." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm. Well, it's very pretty. I always wanted a daughter to dress like that." Mrs. Van Dort began to fan herself. Violent enough for Victoria to catch the breeze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I suppose you will have a daughter in a few days. In a way," Victoria suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Van Dort thought for a moment, considering it. She shrugged. "'Suppose so." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victoria retreated, awfully warm, all of the sudden. Even with Mrs. Van Dort's fanning. She found her way to an open window, taking in the fresh air with unladylike gulps. Yes, yes. That was much better. She stayed near the window until she was asked to dance by Mr. Van Dort. Who she was a tad worried about dancing with because of his cane. But he appeared to be alright. Having a jolly old time, even. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two pairs joined together for this particular march. Somehow her partner managed to join Victor and Emily, (who didn't seem as pleased with this arrangement as Victoria was). They began. The men clapping their hands and turning around the two women. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad you could join us," Victor whispered, as he passed her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He retreated to Emily, taking her hand. Mr. Van Dort took her own, bringing them together in a circle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me too," Victoria whispered back to Victor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The couples linked arms, waving to the others. Stepping together in rhythm. Victor set his hand on her hip, swinging her around. Titling her backward at her waist. Victoria's hands flew to his neck for security. Exchanging another glance before switching partners again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why did her heart beat so much when she was near him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Camaraderie, Victoria supposed. He was going to marry her sister, after all. They must be becoming friends. It was a feeling she wasn't used to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet she was sure this wasn't what such amity felt like. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The final dance of the evening was a festive jig. With clapping and stomping and laughter. It was decided among the guests, although Victoria's mother scowled at the announcement of the number and Mrs. Van Dort did everything in her power to stop it, claiming it was “low class”.  Despite their protests, this dance was Emily's favorite. Victoria began to wave her way through the crowd, trying to escape but was pulled in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her grin only grew wider throughout the dance. Circling from one dance partner to another. Breathless and laughing. Victor reached out to take her arm and Victoria felt herself doing the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were standing in front of each other, fingers intertwined, once the dance ended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guests began leaving, giving their congratulations to Emily and Victor. Standing side-by-side near the door. Mrs. Van Dort was close by, waving her fan along with her hand at the same rate. Her mother pried her father away from the group he was mingling with. Though the better word would be arguing at the tone they were talking at. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I had a wonderful time tonight," Victoria said, nearing the door, "Thank you so much, Mrs. Van Dort." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was a pleasure. You must come again." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glanced back at Victor, twisting his cravat with sweaty hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You looked beautiful tonight, Miss Everglot," he stated, "I mean, beautiful. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>look </span>
  </em>
  <span>beautiful." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glanced down, then back up at him. "In view of the circumstances, perhaps you could call me Victoria." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor nodded. "Victoria," he said, allowing his tongue to adjust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Victor."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we best be getting on our way, then,” Emily said, cutting in, “Goodnight, Victor.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, goodnight, Miss Everglot-er, Emily.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their family boarded their carriage. Their father in first, grumbling about his want to murder one of the men he was speaking to. Then their mother, rolling her eyes. Emily stepped in next. Leaving Victoria, who turned to get one last look at the hall. It wasn’t far from home, but she would never have the chance to look at it like this again. With the same feeling melting her heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ride wasn’t long, of course. The family exited the carriage the same way they entered. Victoria followed Emily up the stairs into her room. Greeted by no staff other than Emil. Their parents had no voice, but to fire most of the staff. Excluding a cook, Hildegard and Emil. Seeing the servants leave caused Emily to go limp with sadness. Most of them were regarded as friends. Afterward, Emily told Victoria she wished their parents let Emil go instead. Despite herself, Victoria agreed. At least they still had Hildegard. A second mother to the girls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victoria began taking her hair down as she waited for Hildegard. Parting the braids, which were a bit messy after all the dancing she had done. Victoria ran a brush through her hair. Adoring the way it fell down her back when it was free. Her scalp thanked her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hildegard returned from Emily’s room, rather, well, disturbed. She began undoing the buttons down her back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is anything the matter?” Victoria asked, slipping the gown off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss Emily seems a bit-a bit . . . temperamental, miss,” Hildegard answered, “Nothing to worry about. You know she’s been having those moods lately.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Temperamental?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From their youth, Emily had taken after their father’s temper. But she rarely showed that side of her now. Their mother frowned upon her tantrums and their nannies were prone to leave after dealing with their first one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps, I’d better talk to her,” Victoria said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hildegard removed her corset. “I’m not sure that’s the best idea, miss.” She glanced at the clock. “It is late and you better be off to bed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I suppose that’s true.” Victoria raised her arms, allowing Hildegard to put on her nightgown. “But are you certain?” She slipped on her dressing gown, buttoning the first few rows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am, miss. Is there anything else I can do for you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victoria shook her head. “That would be all, Hildegard. Thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hildegard gathered the laundry and left the room. Victoria stared back at her reflection. Her cheeks were still rosy from all the dancing. All the dancing with Victor. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Emily.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Victoria crawled into bed and removed her dressing gown, she didn't feel quite content. Emily couldn't be mad at her. Could she? After all, she seemed a bit upset before. She didn't want to group up with Victoria for the second to last dance.</p><p>She tossed and turned, thoughts filled with Emily and Victor. Dread would settle in her stomach at the thought of facing her sister the next day. The last time they fought, Victoria had been devastated for days. Wanting nothing more than to never repeat that experience. And then, warmth would pool in her chest, the memories of the time she spent with Victor bring a smile.</p><p>It wasn't her place. She wasn't the one due to marry him in a week. Emily should be the one smiling at memories and giggling at his antics. Victoria's love was strictly platonic. Not passionate. That was Emily's place. And she stood there, proud and defiant. She mentioned earlier she liked Victor. Good. He was her promised. If they weren't happy together, they would end up as miserable as her parents.</p><p>Even with her silent self-comfort, Victoria couldn't manage to get herself to sleep. Instead, lighting a candle and snuggling up in bed with a book. She flipped through the pages. Her eyelids grew heavier with every moment.</p><p>Hildegard woke her, as always. Bringing a glass of cold water and a damp cloth. Victoria laid it over her eyes. Riding them of their puffiness. The cold water helped awaken her a little. Sending a shock down her throat and chest.</p><p>"Is Emily feeling any better this morning?" Victoria asked, sliding her dressing gown on.</p><p>"Oh, yes, miss. She's already up and planning to call on Mr. Van Dort."</p><p>Her eyes widened. "At this hour?"</p><p>Emily was not known for rising early. More often than not, she overslept. Somehow sleeping through Hildegard's wake up call. It was impressive, really. Inconvenient for almost anyone else.</p><p>"Yes, dearie. She seemed quite excited."</p><p>Victoria sank back. "Yes. I'm glad she is. It's for the best that she spends time with Victor. To get to know him a little."</p><p>"Indeed, miss."</p><p>Hildegard helped Victoria into a dress and twisted her hair into a bun. She passed her mother's room on the way down to the dining hall. She was ranting about Mrs. Van Dort. Most likely for doing something at the party last night that was deemed "inappropriate behavior for someone high in society."</p><p>Emily wasn't home by luncheon. Nor dinner. Victoria stayed in her room for the meal, as she was being punished, but could tell Emily still hadn't returned. Victoria found herself in the parlor. Her mother seemed to be worried. In her own way, of course. She didn't worry about her daughters. She worried about what her daughters were up to. Her fingers drummed on the stand next to her. Victoria's stomach was clawing at itself with nerves, replacing her hunger.</p><p>The side door opened and in came Emily. With a cloak worn over her head. She cast it down, revealing her smiling features.</p><p>"Oh, Victor and I just had the most wonderful time together," she said.</p><p>"You did? Oh, Emily, I'm so happy for you," Victoria exclaimed, earning a glare from her mother.</p><p>"You were out all day. What impropriety were you up to?"</p><p>"It was nothing, Mother. We went for a walk about town. Mrs. Van Dort was there to chaperone. Then we had luncheon at his house. Have you ever tasted Angel's Food Cake? It's wonderful. Light and fluffy. I've never had anything quite like it. But afterward, we played the piano together. I never knew something so simple could be so romantic." Emily fell onto her seat with a sigh.</p><p>"Romantic?" Their mother shook her head. "Goodness, no. Romance leads to passion. Passion leads to disgrace."</p><p>At her angle, Victoria caught Emily rolling her eyes, at the same scolding, hidden behind her hand. She excused herself and dashed off. Humming a tune Victoria never heard before.</p><p>Good. Emily was falling in love with Victor. Not that Victoria would ever say that out loud, (especially in front of her mother). But that was good. For the both of them. Emily wouldn't spend the rest of her life miserable with a husband who wore a permanent scowl. They would be happy and have lots of children together and spend their days together in complete bliss.</p><p>A twinge of jealousy cut through her at the thought.</p><p>No. Not jealousy. What could she be jealous about? Her sister's happiness? No, that made no sense at all. Victoria always wanted her sister to be happy. She always wanted her mother and father to be happy. Victor should be happy, as well. Why did envy crawl through her at the thought of Emily's and Victor's future domestic bliss?</p><p>It couldn't be jealousy, Victoria decided. The dark feeling had to be something else. It wasn't like her to be envious of others.</p><p>She used the railing for support as she stepped up the stairs. As she passed Emily's room, she could hear singing. Love ballads. Victoria never knew how Emily learned them. Such things were forbidden in the Everglot household.</p><p>Her sister was in love and Victoria was happy for her. Really, she was.</p><p>Victoria considered knocking on the door. Emily was in a much better mood. Perhaps, she would let her inside. But she didn't possess the energy needed for that at the moment. Later. She would call upon her later.</p><p>After being in her room all day, aside from meals, going back filled her with dread. Victoria loved her bedroom. It was her own little house, where she sewed blankets and little items for her family and Hildegard. She'd been working on a particularly difficult quilt. Going back to working in her mood would be rather stale. Instead, Victoria found her mother while she poured over a letter at the table and was granted permission to go for a walk.</p><p>Adorned in her thick coat and bonnet, she wandered through the street. Watching the sun go down. She used a gloved hand to block its rays from blinding her.</p><p>"Miss Everglot!"</p><p>Victoria turned around. Finding Victor reaching an arm out as he ran toward her. She met him halfway. Tucked under his arm was a small notebook and a pen. She couldn't help but smile.</p><p>"Hello, Victor," Victoria said.</p><p>He nodded. "Miss Ev-Victoria. I hope I'm not catching you at a bad time. I only wanted to-" He coughed into his fist. "-Say hello."</p><p>"Not at all. I was only going for a stroll."</p><p>"Would you mind if I joined you?" His eyes were wide, reminding Victoria of a puppy.</p><p>Victoria smiled. "Of course not."</p><p>It was easy to get along with Victor. He stuttered his words more often than not, but he made good conversation. Even with silly topics. They were in the middle of one about the worst thing they ever smelled, (Victor was no stranger to the foul odor of the</p><p>Cannery and Victoria had the displeasure of smelling a decaying mouse), when a carriage pulled up to them. Equally startled, the two jumped back. Victoria caught Victor as he nearly toppled over a stray rock.</p><p>"My goodness, are you alright?" she wondered.</p><p>His ears pinkened. "Oh, yes. Quite."</p><p>Mrs. Van Dort stuck her head through the carriage window, barely able to fit her hat through with her. "Victor! We're going to be late!"</p><p>Victor appeared puzzled for a moment, opening his mouth to ask "for what", but closed it. Remembering. He nodded at his mother. He faced Victoria again. Slightly disappointed he had to leave.</p><p>"Do pardon me, Victoria," he said.</p><p>"I had a wonderful time."</p><p>"We'll have to do it again."</p><p>Victoria nodded, watching as his mother practically pulled him inside, muttering something about a photograph. She stayed where she was until the carriage was out of view and she could no longer see Victor's face looking out the window. Victoria began her way home. Smiling to herself.</p><p>"Pigeon saved from death after leg revealed to be fake!" the town crier shouted, as she passed by, "Van Dort-Everglot wedding to be taking place in six days!"</p><p>Six days. Six days until Emily was a married woman. Until Victor was her brother-in-law. Until Victoria would be left alone in the big house with only her parents and Hildegard. The house would be gone of the little charm it had and there would be no music at all.</p><p>Victoria entered through the side door, allowing Emil to take her winter items. She roamed the hall. Portraits of her long-passed ancestors looming up at her. When she was little, Victoria tried to find the painting that looked the most like her. Emily took after their great-great-great aunt Hesper from their mother's side. The two shared the same long nose and pink lips. However, Victoria couldn't decide who she looked the most like. There was an uncle from her father's side she shared eyes with. She supposed she took after her father's sister a bit. They shared the same head shape and pale complexion.</p><p>Avoiding her parents, Victoria found her way to her room. Hearing Emily carry out a song next door. Hildegard helped her prepare for bed.</p><p>The night greeted her with a strange dream. She never had one like it before.</p><p>Victoria was in an enormous bed, wearing a rather revealing nightgown. She tossed the covers off and made her way downstairs. Finding Victor playing the piano. He stopped at her arrival.</p><p>"You sound beautiful," Victoria said, taking his hand.</p><p>"You look beautiful," he replied.</p><p>She glanced down. On her finger was a wedding ring with a large diamond. Victor was wearing a band, as well, she noted. The two wandered into the dining room. Greeted by the sweet aroma of cake. Victoria looked over at Victor with a wide smile.</p><p>"Cake for breakfast?" She giggled.</p><p>"Why, of course. Since I couldn't make you a cake last night when you were craving it, I thought I'd ask Mrs. Johns to make it for breakfast."</p><p>Victoria set a hand across her stomach. "This little one's going to have a sweet tooth, for sure."</p><p>They shared a kiss before sitting down.</p><p>With that, Victoria woke.</p><p>She fell asleep almost immediately. Waking to find the sun brightening up the room. After getting ready, she went straight for the library. Looking through the books until her eyes landed on a small one with a chestnut cover. Victoria flipped it open reading the words,</p><p>
  <em>A Guide to Dreams </em>
</p><p>Underneath was the name of their late aunt, who owned the book. Victoria stumbled upon it by accident during a day of browsing. Though, it did make her wonder why her parents allowed the book to rest in their library. It seemed to be the type of book they would throw out, along with the romances and ghost stories. Victoria glanced through the table of contents then drifted through the pages until she landed on the right one. Labeled, "Dreaming of Romance and Family". Skimming through the first few words, she landed on one.</p><p>
  <em>Marriage: Exploring the idea of what it would be like to be married. </em>
</p><p>Well, Victoria did want to get married one day. That aspect of her dream was easily explained. She looked further.</p><p>
  <em>Getting Married: You'd like to have a wedding. You'd like to be in a marriage with someone. </em>
</p><p>Yes, yes. That was all the same. Was there anything to explain why she was married to Victor in her dream?</p><p><em>Pregnancy</em>: <em>Curious to have a baby. Craving to have your own family or escape from your normal life. </em></p><p>
  <em>Kissing (Romantic): Liking the person and wanting to grow closer to them. Perhaps interested in a life partnership with them. </em>
</p><p>Because she kissed Victor in a dream automatically meant she had to be in love with him? According to this book, at least. That couldn't be right at all. The wedding was in five days. Emily was in love with Victor. Victoria didn't know how he felt, but how could he not love Emily? She was clever and friendly and sweet. Everything Victoria wasn't.</p><p>Her mother was right. This book was nothing but nonsense. Dreams didn't mean anything. They only caused further confusion.</p><p>Victoria hid the book at the back of the shelf and went off to breakfast.</p><p>"Are you planning on spending the day with Victor again?" Victoria asked Emily, as she sat down.</p><p>Emily hummed. "I wish, but it's been ages since I've called upon my friends. And I did promise them."</p><p>"Oh. That will be fun for you."</p><p>"I should hope so."</p><p>Victoria finished her meal quickly. Taking her time back to her room. Did she really want to spend the rest of the day cooped up in there again? Yesterday had been a bit dull. Except for her walk with Victor. No, not walk <em>with </em>him. They just happened to run into each other.</p><p>She would like to run into him again.</p><p>Perhaps, she could go on another walk. There was a chance she might see Victor again. Yes, perfect.</p><p>Emil brought out her outside wear and Victoria began down the same path as she had the day before. This time, she kept her eyes up. Scanning for signs of Victor. No, she wasn't <em>looking </em>for him. But it would be quite nice to see him again.</p><p>"Victoria, is that you?"</p><p>She turned around. "Victor? What a pleasant surprise!"</p><p>Surprise or not, it was still pleasant. Victor even asked if he could join her again. Their conversation began again, skipping past all small talk. Victor had so many stories about his childhood. His dog, Scraps got into plenty of trouble back in the day. From there, they began to discuss what the worst inanimate object was. Victoria couldn't help smiling. Improper as it was.</p><p>Their stroll led them back to the Everglot's home. Victoria sighed as she looked back at the dull structure.</p><p>"Emily's excited about the wedding," she told him.</p><p>Victor blinked. "Oh, right, yes. The wedding."</p><p>"Everyone in town's talking about how you two were made for each other."</p><p>"Made for each other?" He brought a finger to his chin. "Well, I wouldn't say that, exactly."</p><p>"What would you say?" Victoria looked over at him, making eye contact.</p><p>He scratched the back of his head. "I don't know." Victor paused. "Victoria, I-"</p><p>"Victor? Oh, Victor, darling!"</p><p>Emily picked up her skirts and ran up to the two with a smile. She giggled as she approached Victor. She nodded at Victoria, with the same expression. So whatever it was before, Emily was over it. She wasn't mad at her anymore. What a relief. Yet Victoria didn't feel anything.</p><p>"Hello, Emily. Good afternoon," Victor greeted her.</p><p>"Is it afternoon, already? I must've missed the weather report, then. How the time flies by!"</p><p>"It does, doesn't it?" Victoria agreed, nodding.</p><p>"Oh, did you and Victor bump into each other?" Emily inquired, seeming to only realize she was there.</p><p>"We did. We had a lovely time."</p><p>"Not too lovely, I hope."</p><p>Emily passed it off as a sisterly saying. But her eyes expressed a sternness she must have learned from their mother. Victoria nodded, slightly, fearing what she might say if she were to speak. Emily leaned two hands on Victor's shoulder. His look remained on Victoria.</p><p>"Thank you for keeping my sister company," Emily said to him, "Now then. Shall we visit your mother? I would like to get that recipe for Angel's Food Cake."</p><p>"Yes, yes. Let's be on our way, then."</p><p>Victoria went back inside. Her mother was waiting for her. Once her coat was off, she grabbed her by the wrist.</p><p>"There's a gentleman here to see you," her mother said.</p><p>"A gentleman? But I thought-"</p><p>Her mother stopped, turning Victoria around, so she could make eye contact. "Thought what, Victoria?" She didn't say anything. So her mother continued with a hum. "That's what I thought." They neared the parlor before they stopped again. Her mother rubbed away dirt that wasn't there and adjusted her skirts that didn't need much adjusting. "Oh, why couldn't you have worn one of your better dresses today?"</p><p>This was one of her better dresses.</p><p>"My apologies, Mother. Should I change?"</p><p>"There's no time." Her mother smoothed her bun. "There. Presentable." She looked back at the door. "He's a Viscount Barnaby Bristol. Treat him well."</p><p>It was a warning. Always was when it came to men and their world.</p><p>"Yes, Mother."</p><p>Emil opened the door, announcing the arrival of the two Everglot women. Her father remained in his seat, while the other gentleman - Barnaby - rose to greet her. Victoria was polite. Timid. She smiled softly.</p><p>"The Viscount Farrington," Emil announced, reading off a card.</p><p>Lord Farrington was king enough, but much too old for Victoria It was revealed he had two late wives and he appeared to be older than her father. He had nine children she would have to play mother to, including some with children of their own. Victoria didn't want to be late wife number three nor a young widow. Nevertheless a grandmother at her age. Victoria couldn't relate to an old man - already widower twice. Plainly, he wouldn't be able to make her very happy, either.</p><p>"It was a pleasure to call upon you, Miss Everglot," Lord Farrington said, as he neared the front door, easing the majority of his weight on his cane.</p><p>"Thank you awfully, for coming."</p><p>"I had a wonderful time. Perhaps I should come again. Tomorrow, perhaps?"</p><p>Goodness, no. Victoria wanted nothing more than to never see him again. But he did say "perhaps" which didn't mean he would. She gave a nod. Seeing him out the door and watching as his driver left the carriage to help him. Convincing Victoria further she couldn't marry Lord Farrington.</p><hr/><p>The wedding was in three days, bringing everyone into hysterics. Every time, Victoria saw Mrs. Van Dort she was fretting over some unimportant detail. Emily was anxious about her dress arriving in time. Victor stuttered over his words more often.</p><p>She saw him every day now. She would be on a casual stroll when Victor just so happened to find her. And they might as well continue their walk together. Victoria remembered every detail he told her. She fawned over his sketches, (she'd never seen butterflies drawn in such detail before, they seemed to be coming to life), while Victor blushed at her compliments. Their silly conversations continued but dissolved into more meaningful ones. Their attitudes towards their parents were the same. Trying to do the right thing, but getting chided over simple mistakes. Knowing that made Victoria feel even more connected with him. They understood each other. She could relate to his past embarrassments. Neither one had friends or many friends in their youth. Emily was talented at conversation and relating to others.</p><p>"I think I'm-" Victoria paused, unable to settle on the right term, "-Envious. Of Emily. She's always been that way. Friendly and welcoming. She got away with much more than I ever did. She got to play the piano and sing and dance. I always wondered what I did wrong." She paused, realizing she said too much. "My apologies, Victor for my rambling. I really should have . . ."</p><p>"I like your ramblings," Victor said, "Not that I consider them to be ramblings. But I . . . appreciate hearing your thoughts."</p><p>"You're the first person to ever say that to me."</p><p>They turned, to look directly at each other. Victoria's breath caught in her throat. Finding herself unable to breathe. Her chest was squeezing together. But it felt all kinds of wonderful.</p><p>"Victoria, I-I . . ."</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>Victor sucked in a breath. "Victoria, when I met you - at the ball - I was terrified. Of marriage. Of dancing. But then I saw you and I spoke to you. You were so easy to get along with. I never wanted to stop dancing with you. Victoria, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."</p><p>There were no words. Then millions. None could leave her lips. As much as she tried. Victoria simply stared back at him. With everything becoming more clear.</p><p>The jealousy. The dream. The need to see him every day.</p><p>She was in love with Victor Van Dort.</p><p>What was she supposed to do?</p><p>"Victor, I feel the same."</p><p>He looked back at her. Relieved. Elated. Victor's anxious expression melted into a smile. He put a hand on her waist. Drawing her in closer.</p><p>Their noses bumped into each other's as their lips met.</p><p>Passion rippled through Victoria. His lips were warm and moist. A hand caressed her jawline, bringing her ever closer. If this was what passion felt like, she adored it. She craved it. Nevermind all that her mother said. It was wonderful. Victoria was in love and it was the best thing she'd ever experienced.</p><p>They drew apart. Breathing deeply. Victoria wasn't sure she'd never breathe again. But she looked into Victor's eyes. Affection drawn over his features. He was still clutching her cheek. Her hands remained on his chest.</p><p>"Oh, Victor," she whispered.</p><p>"Victoria."</p><p>"I think I'm in love with you."</p><p>"I think I'm in love with you, too."</p><p>Love. Simple as that. Victoria couldn't understand why she didn't realize it before. Emily. Emily was the reason. Emily was promised to Victor. Their wedding was in three days.</p><p>And Victoria had just kissed him.</p><p>"Victor . . . Victor, I love you. With my entire well-being. But what-what happens now? We can't. You're promised to Emily. You're promised to my sister. She loves you, Victor. Oh, Victor! We <em>kissed</em>. I kissed you."</p><p>She grasped his coat. Knuckles gone white. Victoria used him as support as she looked down. Victor's finger traced her jawline, tilting her head upward with care.</p><p>"We'll figure it out." He hesitated. "There's always one option . . ."</p><p>
  <em>Elopement. </em>
</p><p>There had to be another way. As cliche as it sounded. Victoria trusted Victor with her whole heart. She already gave him some of her closet secrets. But not after what happened with Emily. She couldn't bring herself to do it.</p><p>"It won't resort to that, though, right?" Victoria fretted, melting into his embrace.</p><p>"It won't. They'll be another way."</p><p>It wasn't true, but they could pretend.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Victoria.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Victoria couldn't face Emily.</p><p>Not after realizing she was in love with the same man as she. Not after kissing that very man.</p><p>There were two days until the wedding. Emily's gown finally arrived. She invited all of her friends to come see it on. Somehow Victoria was roped into the room. She remained quiet, as the other girls shared their dreams about their own weddings. Isidora, who was already married, gave advice.</p><p>Emily emerged from the closet. Stepping lightly and carefully in her dress.</p><p>What a beautiful dress it was. Alabaster white satin and frills at the bottom. The fabric twisted into blossoms, realistic enough, for a moment Victoria believed they were real. A bundle of flowers was placed at the short sleeves, tickling Emily's neck. She twirled around, revealing a bow in the back fell into a long train. Long opera gloves hid her arms from view. Elegant and romantic.</p><p>"Emily! You look positively beautiful," Maeve sighed.</p><p>"Really?" Emily asked with a smile. She looked into the mirror.</p><p>"Absolutely."</p><p>The others began to fawn over her. Showering her with compliments and friendly suggestions. Victoria sat back. Guilt twisting in her stomach. Seeing Emily so happy in her dress - her beautiful wedding dress - caused her to feel worse. Victoria kissed her groom. Only the previous day. She was in love with him. And here Emily was. Adoring the way her gown felt and wearing a huge grin.</p><p>Timid, as always, Victoria gave her own compliments before leaving for the library. She couldn't go back to her room. In there, she would still be able to hear the group of friends. Victoria found herself in a section she'd hardly been in. Running a hand along the spines of the books. Pausing at one labeled "Diary". Family history was quite interesting, so she dusted it off and turned to the first page.</p><p>
  <em>Diary </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maudeline Cattermole </em>
</p><p>
  <em>1858 - 1861 </em>
</p><p>Victoria meant to put it back. Reading the journal of a late relative was one thing. But she wouldn't bear to live with the guilt that would be reading her living mother's old diary. Lightheaded, she caught herself before falling but was unable to save the book. Victoria picked it up. Glancing down at the page.</p><p>
  <em>August 17, 1858 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The deed has been done. Finis won't suspect a thing. Our wedding night was unpleasant. I spent the majority of it, closing my eyes, pretending I was somewhere far, far away. In a few weeks, I'll give him the news. He'll be none the wiser. </em>
</p><p>She looked away, closing the book with a thud. However, it reopened to a crease. Laying between the pages was a ribbon.</p><p>
  <em>May 31, 1859</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Finis knows. He won't divorce me. He still needs an heir and there's little chance he'll find another wife in time. At least, he's smart in that sense. He's stupid in most other ways. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Emily was born two weeks ago on the 9th. A Thursday. Practically the worst day of the week, save for Tuesday. She looks awfully like a maggot. With big, pink lips. She's long and thin. No one wants a thin baby. Chubby babies are at least more tolerable to the eye. But skinny newborns are a bit creepy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She reminds me of her father. Good on him for dying. He would be absolutely disgusted if he saw her. I am, too. </em>
</p><p>The entries left Victoria's head spinning. She shouldn't have been prying into her mother's personal affairs. She should have looked away and thrown the book into the fireplace. What was it doing in the library, anyway? With a secret like that . . . with the secret of Emily's biological father, the diary should be buried seven feet below the earth.</p><p>Victoria placed the book back before she threw it away. She retreated to her room. Left with her questions. Did Emily know? Should she tell her? Now that she was pondering it, she couldn't think of a time their-her father spoke directly to Emily. There were hardly any times he spoke to Victoria, either. But it was different.</p><p>A stroll. Yes, that was what Victoria needed most at the moment. A nice stroll around town. With the fresh air to clear her head.</p><p>She began her way. Walking faster than her usual. Looking down at the pavement. Memorizing the stones in the path. Victoria glanced up. Finding Victor a few feet away. A relieved smile spread over her features. She reached him.</p><p>"Oh, Victor, I'm so happy to see you!" Victoria exclaimed, taking his hands.</p><p>"As am I."</p><p>Their hand-holding would traditionally be considered a scandal, but the town recognized the two as close, (soon to be), in-laws.</p><p>"Are you hut? What's the matter?" Victor asked, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. He took her hand again, bringing her to a bench.</p><p>Victoria shook her head. "I just . . . I'm worried." She paused. "Victor, what do you feel toward my sister? I'm only curious."</p><p>He hesitated, thinking. "Well, I do love her. But not in the same way I love you. It's more like . . . Comraterie. Yes, that's it."</p><p>They began moving again. The only way to stay warm in the stale weather outside. Into the forest. A more private area. The two settled against a log.</p><p>"Emily's in love with you," Victoria said, "I can't . . . I can't be the reason for another heartbreak. I just can't, Victor. I want nothing more than to be with you. Always. But Emily . . ."</p><p>"No. I understand." He sighed. "I only wish there was, well, a way."</p><p>Victoria squeezed his hand. "Me too." She surveyed the landscape. "I like to think there are alternate worlds. It's silly, but it always cheers me up. Perhaps, there's another reality where we did get to spend the rest of our lives together."</p><p>"Complete with children and growing old together?"</p><p>"Why, of course. There's a house, just for us. It's done in yellow brick. In the ballroom, there's even a stained glass window."</p><p>"Marvelous."</p><p>"We spend the evenings reading together."</p><p>Victor looked at her with a sad smile. "We would wed as soon as possible. Tomorrow even."</p><p>Victoria squeezed his hand. "And after tomorrow comes forever."</p><hr/><p>Weddings, while lovely occasions full of bliss, came with many complications. The wedding rehearsal, for example, fell on a rather gray morning. The day before the ceremony. Emily was anxious. If she was this nervous, Victoria couldn't imagine how Victor felt.</p><p>The two families met at the church. Mrs. Van Dort was dressed, well, rather outrageous. If she was dressed like this for the rehearsal, her wedding wear would be something big.</p><p>Victor was stumbling over his vows. Trying his best not to appear as nervous as he was. With every mistake, little or big, Pastor Galswells became more frustrated. The candle Victor was holding wouldn't be lit. Victoria wanted nothing more than to jump up and help him.</p><p>The clock struck noon, making most everyone let out a loud groan. Victor reddened.</p><p>Afterward, Victoria found Victor walking through the forest alone. She excused herself and rushed to where he was without her jacket. She didn't have the chance earlier to talk to him. Victoria could hear him mumbling the vows. He stopped. Looking miserable.</p><p>"Practice on me," Victoria suggested, "I know the vows."</p><p>"But your coat . . . You'll freeze."</p><p>"I'll be fine. We won't be long out here, after all." She took his hands, a gust of wind chilling her slightly and sweeping her skirts. Victor looked up at her. "Go on. With this . . ."</p><p>Victor straightened. "With this hand, I will hold your wine. No. No." He took a breath. "With this candle, I will . . . I will . . ." he began again. "With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty. For I will be your wine."</p><p>Victoria broke off a small branch and he took it. Using it as a prop.</p><p>"With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. With this ring-" Victor held the ring up, "-I ask you to be mine."</p><p>He slid the ring onto Victoria's finger.</p><p>The two stared back at each other. Victor wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her in closer. She was wearing his ring. For a moment, they could pretend. For a moment, they could be the ones getting married tomorrow. If only it wasn't just a moment.</p><p>They kissed.</p><p>Desperate and warm. Long. Eger. Victoria held him closer. This was the last time she ever could.</p><p>Between the trees and shadows, there was a gasp.</p><p>Emily.</p><p>Victoria broke away from the kiss, turning to find her sister. Standing administ the snow in her wool coat. A hand over her mouth. Shocked to the bone. She didn't move. No one did.</p><p>"Emily, I can explain," Victor began, walking towards her.</p><p>"No. No. You can't. What's there to explain?"</p><p>"Please, Emily-"</p><p>Instead, Emily found Victoria, glancing her over. Her gaze rested on her hands, cupped together to remain warm.</p><p>"That's my ring. You're wearing my ring!"</p><p>"I was helping him practice his vows," Victoria whispered. As if that was a good enough excuse for what she'd done.</p><p>Emily's eyes glistened with tears. She took another look at the two of them - the love of her life and her little sister. With a quivering lower lip, she turned away. Running back home. Victoria could hear her sobs. Ripping her heart out. She looked back toward Victor.</p><p>"Victor, I . . ."</p><p>No words could be said.</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>Victoria ran. The last time she ran was when she was a little girl. But she had to make this right. Nothing could. At the very least, she needed to apologize to Emily. For breaking her heart.</p><p>"Emily!" She yelled into the house. Victoria picked up her skirts and began up the stairs. From a very brief glimpse into the mirror, she found her hair tangled and the bottom of her skirt wet. She charged up the stairs. Nearly bumping into her mother, who grabbed her by the wrist. "Sorry, Mother. Emily!" She attempted to escape her mother's grasp but was only pulled back.</p><p>"What on earth? Victoria!" her mother scolded.</p><p>"I need to talk to Emily. Let me go. Let me go!"</p><p>"Lord Barkis is here. What are you doing? You look like a runaway dog." Her mother began to pull her hair back. Touching it up a bit. "One would think you were raised by a Persian monkey."</p><p>"Well, tell Lord Farrington I'm not available. I need to speak with Emily."</p><p>"Yes, yes. I heard you the first time, child. We can't possibly send Lord Farrington away. He's a very busy man. It's a privilege for him to call upon you."</p><p>"Please, Mother. It'll only take a moment."</p><p>Her mother's iron fist clenched around her wrist tighter. Dragging her to the parlor. She stopped in time to touch up her looks before pushing her into the room. Lord Farryinngton rose, just as he'd done the day they met. Since her father wasn't home, Emil was forced to entertain the guest. Lifting her chin, Victoria walked up to Lord Farrington.</p><p>"I do apologize, but-"</p><p>"Oh, Miss Everglot," Lord Farrington said, interrupting her, "My day grows ever brighter when I get to see you. Do sit down."</p><p>Under her mother's harsh gaze, Victoria sat. As far away as she could from Lord Farrington. Though, he only took up a seat close to her.</p><p>"I spoke to your parents earlier." Lord Farrying slid to his knee. Shaking as he held on tighter to his cane.</p><p>No. This couldn't be happening. Not now. Not <em>now</em>.</p><p>"Miss Everglot, my life cannot be complete without you. I promise to cherish you. To forever be by your side. Miss Everglot, will you marry me?"</p><p>Victoria inhaled sharply. "Lord Farrington, you seem like a lovely man, but I can't."</p><p>Lord Farrington lifted a hand to his ear. "I'm afraid, my hearing isn't what it used to be. What was that?"</p><p>Her mother's glare twisted into something darker.</p><p>"No. I cannot accept."</p><p>With her words, Victoria ran from the room. Suddenly, the ring - Emily's ring - felt much colder on her finger. She knocked on the door to her room. Only hearing Emily ordering her to go away and her sobs. No. Victoria swung the door open. Finding Emily sprawled out on her bed. Crying into her pillow. Her wedding dress laid in a pile on the floor. Victoria closed the door. Gently. Closing her eyes for a moment before picking the dress up and placing it back in its correct spot. Then Victoria looked back at her sister.</p><p>"Emily," she said, almost in a whisper.</p><p>Victoria moved forward, stomach clenching.</p><p>"You love him. Don't you?"</p><p>It was as if someone threw cold water over Victoria. But she knelt by the bed. Unable to look Emily in the eye. Her gaze dropped to her hands.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>It was quiet.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>Another pause came upon them.</p><p>"I've always known. Ever since that ball. When you . . . When you danced with him. Seven times." Emily hesitated. "I wanted to deny it. That's why. Why I was so cold to you. I love Victor. But you love him, too."</p><p>"Emily." Victoria's eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry."</p><p>Emily laid a hand on Victoria's shoulder, from her place on the bed. Saying nothing as little tears spilled down her cheeks.</p><hr/><p>Victoria didn't sleep at all the previous night. Hildegard found a syrup, supposedly to help one fall asleep in times of need. It didn't work. Throughout the night, she tossed and turned. Thoughts filled with Lord Farrington and Emily and Victor. Oh, Victor.</p><p>After rejecting Lord Farrington's proposal, Victoria had been scolded half to death and sent to bed without any dinner. Her mother had never been so furious. Emily had gotten in quite a few fights before. However, Victoria wasn't used to it. As a child, her primary goal was to avoid contention. She sat through the lecture dully. Her mother ended with,</p><p>"Thank goodness, Lord Farrington is kind enough to give you another try."</p><p>Victoria couldn't even escape Lord Farrington's proposal.</p><p>Rhymes ran through her head. Ones little girls rang together as they jumped rope. Not that Victoria could relate. She merely heard Emily playing with her friends. Now the poems were engraved in her memory.</p><p>
  <em>Married in veils of November mist </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fortune your wedding ring has kissed </em>
</p><p>Fortune. Victoria could only wish Emily fortune. She wasn't sure if her sister would ever be fortunate again. She felt like it before. But after witnessing Victor and Victoria in the forest. It was hard to hope she would be blessed.</p><p>
  <em>If you wed in bleak November </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Only joy will come, remember </em>
</p><p>Only joy. Only joy.</p><p>
  <em>Thursday for losses </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Friday for crosses </em>
</p><p>Victoria gave up on sleep after that rhyme.</p><p>In the morning, she heard a group of giggling girls come up the stairs. Emily's friends. Here to assist her with getting ready. Victoria set her quilt aside. Opting instead to curl up on the sofa. They began to chant another popular wedding rhyme. This one always made Victoria smile.</p><p>
  <em>Something old, something new </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Something borrowed, something blue </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And a silver sixpence in her shoe </em>
</p><p>Emily's something old was her mother's old veil. Her "something new" was her dress. Something borrowed would be a diamond necklace from Maeve, since the family's jewels were gone. Something blue was her handkerchief. Lined with lace. A silver sixpence, however, would be difficult. While it was only worth six cents, their parents didn't want to throw away any more money than necessary.</p><p>Victoria rose and looked through her closet. Finding a small box on a high shelf. She stood upon a few books but reached it. Opening the box, she found one silver sixpence.</p><p>Perfect.</p><p>She knocked on the door to Emily's room, holding the coin gently. Susan answered and announced her arrival. Victoria stepped inside. Feeling quite shy.</p><p>"I found this for you," Victoria said, holding out the coin. She dropped it in Emily's open palm.</p><p>"A sixpence? Oh, Victoria! Thank you!"</p><p>Victoria forced a smile. "Of course."</p><p>Guilt continued to bury her alive.</p><p>As she got ready for the ceremony, she realized she was still wearing Emily's ring. Victoria glanced through her window. Seeing the same Van Dort house. She slid on her coat to cover her gown. Holding her breath, she escaped through the back door. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Victor. Nearing the forest. He sat on a trunk. Victoria approached him, holding out the ring.</p><p>"I forgot to give this back," she said, cupping it in his hand. She paused. "Good luck."</p><p>Victoria went back through her home. Avoiding her parents in the study. Hildegard was waiting for her. A look of understanding upon her face. Victoria swept in front of her dresser, allowing for Hildegard to brush her hair.</p><p>"Thank you, Hildegard."</p><p>Her dress was plain. No patterns. No frills or bows. It was a delicate shade of pink. A short train followed her. Since her sleeves were short, she wore long gloves to hide her arms from view. It was supposed to be beautiful. Elegant. Lovely.</p><p>But Victoria felt none of those things.</p><p>Excitement buzzed off Emily, as their carriage brought them to the church. Victoria sat by her, downcast. Emil, who had also become their driver, helped her out of the carriage. The two sisters looked up at the church. Emily, full of mirth, was beaming. Victoria wished she could feel what she was feeling.</p><p>They took their places. Victoria by her parents. With the Van Dorts on the other side. Hildegard sat in the back. Sending an encouraging look to Victoria.</p><p>And there was Victor. Paler than usual.</p><p>Their eyes met.</p><p>With one look, Victoria felt everything she felt when they kissed. It was wonderful. It couldn't last. Never again. They didn't belong to each other. This was a wedding. Not for each other. There wouldn't be a wedding like that. The sound of the organ reminded them of that. Good. Good. It was time they let their feelings slip away. But Victoria didn't feel hers leaving.</p><p>Emily began down the aisle. Holding a bouquet with all her favorite flowers. The crowd - what little they were - gasped as she came into view. Graceful and steady. Victor offered his hand, which she accepted, bringing her forward. The two faced the pastor.</p><p>"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony."</p><p>He went. With a hard look, he invited Victor to begin his vows.</p><p>"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows." He picked up the wine glass. "Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine."</p><p>He spoke perfectly. Loud and clear. Never stumbling over his words.</p><p>"I, Emily Everglot, take thee, Victor Fitzwilliam Van Dort, to have and to hold from this day forward," Emily began, "For better or . . . For better . . ."</p><p>Emily's gaze wandered to the crowd. Meeting Victoria's look. Her eyes widened. Emily turned back to Victor, who nodded slightly at her. Mouthing the words to her vows. But Emily's finger slipped from Victor's hand. Earning gasps from the crowd. Victoria wrinkled an eyebrow.</p><p>"I can't," Emily breathed.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>Emily cupped his face with her hand. Making him look into her eyes. "This is wrong."</p><p>"Emily!" Their mother rose from her seat but didn't move.</p><p>"I got to be a bride, once. I almost married the man I thought I loved. But my dreams turned sour. But now, I'm ruining someone else's." Emily paused. "I love you, Victor. But you are not mine."</p><p>Emily reached a hand out. Intended for Victoria. She looked back at her sister. Emily nodded. Sad smile stretched across her lips. Slowly, Victoria rose, hearing Victor call her name softly. Victoria went up to them, taking Emily's hand. She placed Victor's hand on top of Victoria's.</p><p>"Emily! What do you think you're doing? You're throwing your entire future - your entire life away. While you're careless in everything, you know we need that money. Your father, sister, and I," their mother said.</p><p>"No, Mother. I will not be responsible for my sister's heartbreak. I don't want her to wind up as miserable as you."</p><p>"My word!" Their mother set a dramatic hand on her chest. "The nerve of you, girl-"</p><p>Mr. Van Dort, who was snoring previously jolted awake. He turned to his wife and whispered something in her ear. Likely questioning what was going on, since she woke to not the scene of a wedding, but a confrontation. His question or comment, however, prompted Mrs. Van Dort to jump up.</p><p>"What's this all about?" she questioned, "What are you doing, Victor?" She mouthed something to him.</p><p>Victor began, "Mother, I-"</p><p>"Emily, have you no shame?" her mother accused, holding a hand up. She stood ready to slap.</p><p>Emily took a step forward, fueled by the rage she boiled up for so long, rage towards her mother.</p><p>"You can't say anything about shame, Mother. Seeing as how I was born out of wedlock."</p><p>Mrs. Van Dort's mouth came crashing down. Mr. Van Dort lifted his eyebrow, watching as if he was attending an opera, not a supposed wedding. Victoria's father remained quiet. From behind Victoria, Pastor Galswells lifted a finger.</p><p>"Adulterer!" he roared.</p><p>Victoria's mother stepped back, but straightened herself up, lifting her chin. "I refuse to deny or confirm such accusations."</p><p>If Emily knew, their mother wouldn't have told her. All Victoria's life her mother had been lying to them. The diary must've been placed in the library by Emily, after finding the truth. Victoria's eyes widened as she pondered it. Yes, it all made sense now. Perfect sense, even.</p><p>Emily rolled her shoulders back, approaching her mother. Lifting her chin to mirror the way her mother held herself.</p><p>"Victoria may not be my full-blooded sister, but we were raised that way. I refuse to see her married off to some old man while I marry the man she loves. Yes, <em>loves. </em>I cannot sit back and allow my sister become as miserable as you."</p><p>"But what of yourself?" her mother said, "If I'm as miserable as you claim I am, you will be without your lover, just as I am. It won't be Victoria who turns into me. It'll be <em>you</em>."</p><p>Emily stepped back. Realization dawning on her face. Victoria shared a look with Victor before joining her sister where she was at. Victoria squeezed her hands.</p><p>"Emily, it's alright. I'll marry Lord Ferrington. You'll marry Victor," Victoria said.</p><p>"No. I'll only make both of you miserable."</p><p>Pastor Galswells neared the three of them with a deep scowl. He pointed his cane at their mother. Then towards Emily.</p><p>"An adulterer does not belong in a church," he said, "Get out."</p><p>Looking back at her daughters once more, their mother left. Still with a few tricks up her sleeves. But they would be played later. Once they knew she was far off from the church, they turned back to each other.</p><p>"Blimey, that was something, indeed," Mr. Van Dort commented.</p><p>Mrs. Van Dort elbowed him, a bit too harshly, by the look of her husband's face. "I'll say!"</p><p>Victoria's father lifted himself off the pew. He began towards the exit.</p><p>"Where are you doing?" Emily asked.</p><p>Instead of answering, he waved his hand in the air. He didn't look back as he exited. He only slammed the doors behind him.</p><p>Victor bumped into Pastor Galswell as he approached the two women. He muttered an apology as he moved away. Victor took Victoria's hand. Though he was hesitant with Emily being right there. He looked to her, receiving a nod in exchange.</p><p>"This is still a church," Pastor Galswell said, "No one of <em>your kind</em> allowed here, either."</p><p>Emily turned to Victor, placing the ring in his palm and closing his fingers around it. She walked forward. Then, looking over her shoulder, she nodded at the two. Tossing her bouquet in the air. Victoria caught it.</p><p>"Emily?" she called out, "Are you sure?"</p><p>Emily nodded. "You deserve a happy ending."</p><p>"I love you, Emily."</p><p>"I love you too, Victoria."</p><p>And Emily gracefully walked out of the church. Without a husband. Without a ring. Without a bouquet. But she was free.</p><p>Victor turned back to Victoria, holding out the ring.</p><p>"Victoria, I-I . . . Victoria, will you marry me?"</p><p>It wasn't a big ordeal. It was simple. Just a simple little question. One Victoria knew exactly how to answer.</p><p>"Yes, Victor. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."</p><p>Just as he'd done before, but this time for real, Victor put the ring on her finger. Victoria kissed his cheek before they stepped to the front together. This time they would be wed. Even with the scandal and shame behind the ordeal. They wrapped their arms around each other. Knowing this was their first embrace out of many more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Emily's father not being Finis was inspired by PlayerPiano and their fic "The Harryhausen". Victor's middle name was inspired by the fic, "Absence of Hate" by Flaming Trails. I had the time of my life writing this three-shot. I hope you all enjoyed and happy Valentine's Day!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>